El hilo rojo del destino
by Emili-MadeInHeaven
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando las leyendas se vuelven realidad cuando menos te lo esperas? One-Shot...Valenfield


**Holaaa! Vengo con este one-shot que me venia rondando la cabeza y necesitaba sacarlo a la luz xD **

**Aviso: Los personas de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a CAPCOM. ( hago esto por qué estaba muy aburrida :p y salio) **

**A leer ! =)**

* * *

><p>Ese día que lo conocí, jamas pensé que que fuera a pasar así.<p>

Acababa de terminar de rendir una materia, mi humor había cambiado repentinamente y mi dedo no ayudaba bastante que digamos, cada día el dolor se intensifica sin razón aparente, pero bueno, no importa. Mi madre me había llamado para que compre agujas, tijera e hilos, para un vestido que debía hacer para una fiesta- Ella era modista, sabia de estas cosas-.

Cuando llegue al almacén y terminar de comprar todo lo pedido, me di cuenta que era demasiado tarde para llegar a aun encuentro. Camine lo más rápido posible empujando a todas las personas a mi alrededor, llevándome maldiciones de parte de ellos. Hasta que me tropecé con alguien y caí al suelo.

-Fíjate por donde vas.

-¡Fíjate tú!

-Maldita niña inmadura.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quien eres para decirme niña inmadura? SEÑOR-AMIGO-Y-COMPAÑERO-DE-BANCO-DE-TUTANKAMON_.-_Espete con enojo.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor dejar que te vallas.

-Con permiso.-Me levante y me di la media vuelta para seguir mi camino. Pero no. El tuvo que abrir su bocota.

-Con gusto, señorita. Barney la espera.-Finalizó con una sonrisa.

Se levanto y dio unos pasos, pero algo lo detuvo. Su mirada bajo hacia su dedo meñique, y este estaba atado a un hilo rojo. Mire como este era largo, ambos seguimos con la mirada y este estaba atado a mi dedo meñique. Se acerco hacia mi y comenzo a hablarme.

-Eso fue raro...

-Y que lo digas.-Mire mi reloj, faltaban quince minutos para llegar a mi reunión y no estaba ni a mitad de camino.- Me... Me tengo que ir. Adiós.-Me di la vuelta y camine unos cuantos pasos hasta que me detuvo algo, claro, el hilo.

-Te olvidaste de desatarlo...

-Cierto. Perdón... Seguro se me habrá caído la bolsa y bueno...-Levante mi dedo y sonreí ante eso, él se llevo una mano a su nuca y comenzamos a reír.-Déjame ayudarte con eso.- Comente y agarre su mano. Sentí un escalofrío al sentir su tacto. Pero no le di importancia.

Luego de eso, vimos como habían quedado marcas violáceas en nuestros dedos, seguro por lo fuerte que habremos tirado.

-Bueno un gusto compañero de Tutankamon.-Dije entre risas.

-Adiós, amiga de Barney.-Luego de eso, ya nuestros caminos se habían distanciado por metros. Pero algo me llamo la atención. Sentía cierta molestia en mi dedo. Lo quise mover, pero me era un tanto difícil, era como si lo tuviera entumecido.

Mi vista se levanta un poco y vi que el joven con el que me había encontrado, tambien se fijaba en su mano, pero este estaba en medio de la avenida. Vi hacia un costado y un camión venia a toda velocidad. Me asombre que ese chico todavia no se moviera de su lugar. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas y me abalance hacia él, haciendo que caiga arriba suyo y a salvo en la acera.

Nos miramos y no sentimos más la opresión en nuestros dedos. Levantamos las manos y estaban atadas a un hilo rojo. Nuestras miradas iban y venían, del hilo a nuestros ojos, de nuestros ojos a el hilo. Luego de unos minutos sin entender nada, nos dimos cuenta que estábamos en frente de muchas personas que nos veían de forma extraña, ¿Será, tal vez, por qué estoy arriba suyo? Me disculpe y me levante, luego le tendí la mano con el hilo y lo ayude a levantarse.

-Disculpa, no se que es lo que esta pasando...

-Te encontré...

-¿Perdón?

-Perdonada.

-No, no. Espera. ¿Como que me encontraste?

-Veras... ¿Ves nuestras manos? Están atadas con un hilo.

-¿Y...?

-Que no es cualquier hilo. Es un hilo rojo. Por qué... Podría haber sido azul, verde, amarillo... En cambio, es rojo.

-Explícate.-Apoye mi mano en mi cintura sin entender nada.

-Según una leyenda japonesa que leía desde muy pequeño, decía que entre dos o más personas que están destinadas a tener un lazo afectivo, existe un hilo rojo.-Yo lo miraba sin seguir entendiendo algo, me dedicaba a solo hacer muecas raras.-Que viene con ellas desde su nacimiento. El hilo existe independientemente del momento de sus vidas en el que las personas que vallan a conocerse.-Levanto su dedo.- Y no puede romperse en ningún caso.

-Espera, espera. Haber si entendí.-Comencé a caminar de un lado a otro.-Dices que estamos destinados a estar juntos. Pero ni siquiera te conozco. Tampoco se tu nombre y...-Me tapo la boca.

-Shh... Eres la chica que siempre busque. ¿No sentiste ese alivio en tu dedo cuando estuviste cerca de mi?.-Separo su mano de mi boca. Y yo fruncí el ceño.

-No había necesidad de hacer eso. Y si, un poco.

-Ya ves.-Dijo con una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Al menos puedo saber el nombre de la persona, la cual estoy "destinada" a estar toda mi vida?-Dije con ironía.

-Chris.-Estiro su mano.-¿El tuyo?

-Jill.-Apreté mi mano contra la de él. Pero este me atrajo hasta su pecho haciendo que quedáramos demasiado cerca.-¡Hey! Basta de juegos. Esto de conocerte en un segundo y que ya...-No me dejo terminar de hablar, que ya tenía sus labios contra los míos. Al principio, trataba de zafarme. Pero luego, me sentí bien, por primera vez me sentía a gusto con alguien. Lleve mis manos hacia su cuello y lo bese con mas intensidad, olvidándome de todo a mi alrededor.

* * *

><p><em> Siempre les termino contando a mis hijos esto que me había pasado cuando conocí a su padre, pero ellos no ven, mas bien, no quieren ver. Y dicen que lo que esta atado a mi dedo es una farsa.<em>

_Lo que no saben ellos, es que tambien tienen un hilo atado que conecta conmigo, su madre. Pero todavia no lo pueden ver..._

* * *

><p><strong> Bueno espero que les haya gustado. Como verán, me base en una leyenda que claro, dice en el titulo xD <strong>

**Y bueno eso, ****Besos, abrazos y nos leemos luego! :D **


End file.
